sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Escape from Ord Trasi
What more can happen to poor Danik? Not only was the tomb of Davin Keldan empty, thusly making all the secrets he could unlock from the Holocron impossible to reach as far as he knows, he's now being chased by a swarm of more Sithspawn. Terentak, the Force-sensitive hungry creatures that lurk around Sith tombs. And not just one - hundreds of them, swarming from the Crypts and chasing down the ever dwindling Imperial team. Only nine stormtroopers, Cantrell, Dareus, Johanna and himself remain. Fortunately Dareus alerted the Whipping Star in advance to power up the engines and prepare for immediate take off - otherwise things might get even uglier. Despite his age, Danik is no weakling - he's remained in shape, and it's all paying off for him now. He's running as fast as his legs can take him, and when he reaches the gap in the floor that formed after Cantrell and Dareus broke it, he lunges over it, reaching the other side with little problem. The Terentak coming to rush through the halls of the Crypts, and catch one unlucky Stormtrooper and end his life rather quickly. But the Imperials continue onward, for their very lives, towards the exit of the Crypts. They would still have to travel through the caverns, the Sith art gallery, the Temple main hall, the Valley of the Damned... and with Terentak behind them... well, it's not a good thing, that's for sure. All Danik can keep doing is run. Run run run. With the Grand Admiral safely ahead of the pack, Dareus keeps running like a madman, this time having no qualms about jumping over the hole that just about ended his life. Still not bothering with the blaster, the only thing on his mind is get the hell back to the ship, and quickly. He turns his head back for a moment as one of the troopers is shredded, by the creatures behind them. With wide eyes, he seems to have a little bit more energy to run faster now; not caring if he looks frightened. Hell, he's probably gonna need a new pair of shorts now, "They better have that ship ready by the time we..." The comm opens up with the voice of one of the camp members, "Base camp is nearly on the ship, all units are prepared for withdrawl, shall we..." Dareus cuts him off swiftly, "Dammit just get the ship ready, we're a little busy here Lieutenant, we're gettin off this rock once the Grand Admiral is safely on board." Proper etiquette be damned, someone can court martial what's left of his uniform when it gets back to the Predator. The only thing that comes through the Mandalorian's mind is: "This armor is making me chafe." As the angry horde of Terentaks chase the remainder of the Imperial team through the halls, Cantrell tries his best to keep his mind from being locked in fear. He catches the image of the trooper being shredded from the corner of his eye, a sigh and a shake of his head signalling his disbelief. He should've ran harder, he thought. "Master Sergeant!" One of the remaining troopers reaches out to Cantrell, his hand holding a thermal detonator. His arm gets lopped off by the jaws of a hungry Terentak, the grenade flying wildly into the air. Cantrell stops and reaches for it, catching it after it does a bounce. Maybe this will by them several precious moments to get the hell out. "Keep running, this one is going to be big..." Cantrell shouts out as he fights to keep his stride and to look back. Pushing the igniter, the thermal whines loudly to life, flying from Cantrell's heave. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The baradium charge detonates, and a huge chunk of the Crypts is destroyed in just a few short seconds. Danik Kreldin feels the shockwave of the explosion, the momentum propelling him even further as he reaches the entrance to the Caverns. He does not stop, though, to check to see just how many Terentak were killed. All that's on his mind is getting out of here - and the fact that another group of Terentak have decided to get involved, and this time directly ahead of them, coming from within the Caverns. "Got some trouble ahead of us!" Danik shouts, deciding to mow down a few of them with his ST-II on full-auto; he does not stop running, though, as he hears the sound of the Terentak from behind: the swarm pushes its way through the rubble that formed from Cantrell's detonator, and they shove their way over the bodies of their fallen brethen, which, for the most part, had been reduced to atomized pieces. "We're being pincered!" Danik continues to fire, however, taking down another four Terentak from ahead of him, side stepping his way past claw swipes and lunges. Things were getting real ugly, and fast. At least he can see light a few dozen meters ahead - the exit to the Caverns is near. The shockwave shakes Dareus a little bit, but he really doesn't mind, or look back, hopefully it killed something, if not, he was definately not going to slow down to assess the damage. "Can someone tell my why things this big can never be stupid, ALWAYS WITH THE HUNTING TACTICS..." He keeps running at full speed, finally taking the time to waste a few precious seconds to pull his blaster up, and begin opening fire ahead of them, and a couple of shots along the side, to keep the creatures on their toes, "Goin hot...." He seems to have some stupid laughing grin on his face, even though they've been near death every second on this planet, it's kind of morbidly fun, he rarely gets to kill things like this in person as a pilot. One creature gets a clear run towards Cantrell, and Dareus does take the time to slow down for this one, opening fully auto on the ugly piece of crap, turning the upper skull of the creature into some cloud of smoke. He grins to Cantrell, "No wonder why you guys love this shit so much..." A claw swipe nearly grabs his leg, and he kicks his speed up a notch, as some fabric near the end of his boot gets shredded, the smile leaves his face now as he concentrates on running, and more firing quickly at anything that didn't come to the planet with them. "Keep firing men. Don't stop until there is no breath left in your." Cantrell growls, shredding one of the Terentak's into a mass of holes, mercilessly cutting down any of the foul creatures that was stupid enough to cross the Mandalorian. Spotting the one making for him in the corner of his eye, he swivels to fire at it, but thankfully Dareus was one step ahead. He pauses to let a chuckle out, offering a nod of approval to Dareus. "Indeed, sir. Indeed. It makes us appreciate life just a little bit more." Life that might end rather quicker than he'd like for. He continues to let out salvo after salvo of automatic fire, stepping in a little closer towards Danik. A swipe from one of the creatures slams his helmet off, though doing little to phase the trooper, shoving his rifle into the beast's maw and splattering the backside of his head. "Looks like today is a good day to die, Admiral." Cantrell offers Danik a twisted, maniacl grin before returning his full attention at the horde. The shadows were home to Darth Malign, the Sith keeps his heavy hood over his head as he steps out of the shadows seemingly unharmed and for the most part completely ignored by the Sith spawn charging around him, something in his aura kept him virtually unnoticed, that was until a sudden *Snap-Hiss* and a white blade erupts from his favored weapon and he casually cuts through the ranks of creatures running past him. He was ahead of the fleeing group of Imperials, piercing through the pincher wings of Sith-spawn. Today was always a good day to die for mere mortals, there was nothing they could truly hope to do to contain the thousand years of hatred built up over the centuries in this place, it was pointed toward them. Kreldin was too clumsy with his exploration of the Sith world. This place deserved respect and honor it was the home and resting place of thousands of Sith Lords. Malign, doesn't bother to run, he glides through the creatures keeping a barrier with his mere presence pushing them back with his will alone. Those unlucky enough to meet his saber find doom in it but a quick death. "The great, Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin has disturbed the resting place of the Sith, this ancient world wants you dead! What will you do?" Malign shouts keeping his saber moving and stepping into line with Danik hastening his pace to cover him with his weapon. A good day to die? No. It's not. "I have to live," Danik says, ducking under the claws of another Terentak. Another stormtroopers meets his end as the Terentak swarm from behind catches up, having recovered from Cantrell's thermal detonator. But Danik does get some much welcomed relief from the white saber that appears from within the shadows - was it Johanna? No. The sensation Danik feels lets him know it's Malign. Has he been watching the entire time? He watches as whole columns of Terentak meet their fate at the hands of the Sith Lord, slicing and dicing his way through. Danik intensifies his own attack, firing more and more rounds into oncoming Terentak as he clears the way towards the exit of the Caverns. Then they would just have to navigate their way through the Temple and across the Valley, and they were home free... "No need for sarcasm, Malign! The Tomb was empty. It was a wild goose chase!" he shouts over the sound of blaster fire and Terentak screams to Malign, who has appeared close to Kreldin. "We -have- to escape." Danik jams the barrel of the ST-II into the chest of a nearby Terentak and unloads it, ripping through the Sithspawn's chest and ending its life. "To the staircase!" The staircase leading up to the Temple's Art Gallery was just ahead. A few more creatures meet their fate with the bolts coming from Dareus' blaster...hell maybe he should have gone to the Ground Forces...nah; either way, somehow this is morbidly amusing for him. "Not far now....everyone keep moving!" He keeps running not too far from behind the Grand Admiral, and he is quickly distracted by the new lightsaber that ignites quite a fair distance ahead of him; at least long enough for a clawed arm to catch Dareus in the arm, cutting its way easily through his leather coat, shredding some cloth and flesh "SONOFA..." The look of pain crosses his face momentarily, as his body stumbles a bit, a small spray of blood coming from his arm. To help regain his balance, he pushes himself away from the creature who wounds him with his blaster barrel, emptying the last of his rounds into it's chest, leaving enough of a cavity in said creature that the final shots in his clip are hitting the cavern wall behind it. After nearly falling on the ground, he turns 'round again, continuing as fast as he can, now his wounded arm being somewhat favoured, making the reloading of his blaster quite difficult at best. Slowly, the new pack gets clipped in, and the blaster comes to life again; but his aim is farther off than before, since the arm he is using to pull the trigger, is bleeding somewhat profusely, and difficult to grip the blaster which is slightly slippery with blood, both creatures mixed with his own. "Damn it..." Cantrell watches the ammo of his trusted ST-II dwindle to nothing, throwing the useless rifle back to his shoulder. The white blade...things don't look so bleak after all. A smile crosses teh Mandalorian's face seeing Darth Malign, quite possibly the savior of this group. "Long live the Empire!" Cantrell roars out, throwing the remainder of the Stormtroopers into a frenzy, pushing themselves into the limit. Cantrell reaches for his holsters, pulling out two sidearm blasters. One Terentak swipes at the Master Sergeant but misses, and ends up having his claw stuck to the wall. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Cantrell mocks the creature, shooting it in the face, watching its lifeless body slump down into a mass. Malign turns his attention to the stairs before them. His saber raises and he slips behind the group to cover there rear, "Get to your ship Grand Admiral Kreldin and we'll discuss the reasons of why your trip here was not a total loss, provided you survive." The Sith grins taking the rear up the stairs and turning to hold the creatures at bay in a |None Shall Pass| type posture. The brilliant white blade raises and slices through the creatures with ease. His other hand suddenly glows with tremendous energy as a white-hot ball of flame spins toward the crowd sending several down in as burnt corpses, "Unlimited power awaits you Danik!" The Sith turns to look at him, "I will speak with you on the command ship, shortly." Kreldin is the first to reach the stair case leading out of the caverns and back into the Sith Temple, but he does not ascend; instead, he turns around and begins laying down covering fire for the other survivors, taking out a few Terentak that get too close to Cantrell after he loses his helmet. "MOVE IT! UP THE STAIRS!" he shouts, continuing to lay down suppressive fire. He stops firing, however, when he sees Malign take to the center of the stair case and enter into his pose. Is he really considering fighting them all off on his own? But he knows better than to question his Master. He just offers a nod of his head, and turns around, leading the surviving group of seven stormtroopers, Cantrell, Dareus and Johanna out of the caverns and into the Sith Temple. "Way to earn your pay," he says to Cantrell and Dareus, offering the two men a nod as they finally enter the Temple's main hall. With no more Terentak or other Sithspawn in sight, it's a clear dash across the Temple to the exit, where the team finally returns to the day light and somewhat fresh air. "The ship is just past the Valley." The Valley of the Damned, however. As Danik leads the team across the narrow path through the Valley, another surprise is in store for the Imperials; from above, more Terentak - approximately fifteen - begin jumping down onto the Valley path. Two stormtroopers are knocked right off the pathway and down into the endless abyss, and Danik himself finds a Terentak jumping on him. The blow is enough to knock the old man to his back, and the Terentak begins ripping away at Kreldin's Espo armor. In the process, Kreldin's utility pouch is ripped open, and his Sith Holocron is dropped. It falls across the path until it reaches the ledge, and with the kick of another Terentak's wild movements, finds itself falling down into the endless abyss. Dareus smiles to the Grand Admiral as they start into the Valley, "All in a day's..." As the creatures start towards them, he opens up fire ahead of them, a few shots wildly to try to help the two Stormtroopers who were destined to fall, "Dammit!" he whispers to himself. As he begins to move forward again, he sees the Danik hit the ground with the creature on top of him, a few moments pass before he fires several shots at the creature, high enough up on the body that there is no danger of hitting his boss, that would be a big mistake. Screw it, he's already wounded. He starts charging towards the creature, "COME ON YOU SONOFABITCH....!" He swings the butt of his rifle into the face of the creature, and then as the swing completes itself, his blaster finds itself pointing at the Terentak; just as the sights bear, the trigger is fully depressed, on full automatic... Almost there. The light from outside causes Cantrell's eyes to squint, but he does not care. Seeing the rays of life just a few more feet ahead brightens the Mandalorian's spirits. At least for a couple of moments. "These things just don't give up." Cantrell growls, gritting his teeth at the site of more Terentaks lined up, waiting to see who gets to be a meal. But then, he sees his friend get knocked down. Fury and rage flows through the soldier's spine, thrusting him forward impulsively, kicking the creature with his boot. "You picked the wrong day to attack the Admiral." He growls, unleashing his anger into the face of the creature. He pauses a moment to spit and reach into his utility belt, revealing a pack of Sullustan cigarettes. "I hate this place." He mutters, quite possibly being his favorite line the entire time he's been on Ord Trasi. Biting into one of the cigarettes, he pulls it out of his mouth, reaching down for the Admiral. "Time to go home, Admira." He offers Danik a faint smile. Maybe they will get to live afterall. His Holocron. Gone. No, no, no. It's -not- fair. Danik's rage explodes, and he uses it to help him in his struggle against the Terentak latched on to him. However, he gets some much needed help from Cantrell and Dareus, and the creature is killed within a few seconds. It does not help him overcome his anger, however; his Holocron was gone, and the whole trip to Ord Trasi has left him with nothing but despair. The Tomb was empty. Holocron gone. Many good men dead. All for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But the Old Man of the Empire is not about to give up; he still has a way, and Malign's words from inside the Cavern still ring in his ears. Ultimate power indeed. He takes Cantrell's hand and stands up, brushing himself of dust and Terentak blood. "Thanks for the help..." The rest of the Terentak had been killed on the Valley, but at a cost; only three stormtroopers, not including Cantrell and Dareus, remained. From the original team size of twenty-three. They were all elite stormtroopers, too. Or so he was told when he was picking troops for the mission. Having no further time to grieg over the lost of his Holocron, Danik turns to face the exit of the Valley. "Let's get off this planet." Danik continues onward towards the landing field, where the Whipping Star and the rest of the Imperial team awaited him. He couldn't agree more, it's time to go the hell home. Boy way he gonna need one hell of a stiff drink when this crap was over. "It's our job..." he simply states with a half hearted smile. As they head towards the landing field together, Dareus drops his blaster to be dangled from it's sling, and he puts his hand over the gashes in his upper right arm, slowing the bleeding until he gets back to the ship. He inhales a little sharply, damn, that bastard caught him good. This was one large cost to the whole group, but the look on Daniks face seems to make him feel as though it was not all in vain to him. He looks at Cantrell and adds, "Definately not my next vacation spot..." Just before he hits the landing field, he turns, and offers a small salute to the planet, towards all the final resting places of some of the best soldiers the Empire had in its ranks before he covers his wound again; and begins the final leg of his journey home. The Whipping Star is all prepped and ready to go - ten stormtroopers are encircling the landing field, prepared to lay down covering fire for the survivors as they enter. Instead, however, the small team of survivors make their way into the landing field with no real trouble. The Terentak have all been taken care of, thanks to Darth Malign, and the exhausted survivors just need to get back home. Danik walks up the ramp of the Whipping Star, but turns his head back to offer one last look at the planet before fully ascending. He feels somewhat shameful that they have to leave behind the bodies of all the fallen, but they cannot risk returning. Sighing, Danik ascends the ramp, and after all the remaining troopers are on board, the Whipping Star takes off, angling towards the atmosphere and blasting away at full speed. Dareus walks into the main cargo area from the loading ramp, and places his blaster on one of the cargo crates. He pulls his leather coat off, revealing his white shirt is now soaked in blood all down the right side, all the way to his pants. With some effort, he pulls the shirt off, as well as the armor he's wearing underneath. Walking over towards near the table, he grabs a medkit, and one of the remaining storm troopers comes over, to give him a hand dressing the wound; which, now that his overshirt has been removed, is more serious than he thought. 3 large gashes go diagonally across the upper area of his right arm, a few pieces of flesh seem to be missing; he grits his teeh while the makeshift medic applies some pressure, and begins to clean it out. The Master Sergeant dives into the hatch, pushing the remaining troopers who enter with force. "Let's go! Let's go." He lets himself slump down onto the hard metal floor, breathing heavily the cool air in the ship. He throws a glance over at Dareus, a fond smile forming on his face. This fly-boy is alright. "Hey...sir.." Cantrell calls over to Dareus, throwing him the pack of Sullustan cigarettes. "Thought you might need one." He finishes with a chuckle, one of the medics positioning himself over the Mandalorian to check his head wound. Cantrell pushes him aside, shaking his head. "I'm fine...one of them could use your attention." He points over to Dareus and the two remaining stormtroopers. Moving swiftly toward the ship, Darth Malign without his saber ignited leaps into the ship moving faster than any normal being could. Like a blur of black he slides into view inside the vessel in a crouched position. Quietly he stands up and dusts himself off politely. Not a total loss, Cantrell and Danik were very much alive and that is a very pleasing notion to the Sith. A hand gestures toward the cigarettes Cantrell threw out forcing them to change directions to come to his hand. Another hand pulls his heavy hood off his head and he takes a cigarette and lights it before pitching them back toward Dareus, "Seems everyone here are mostly unharmed." The YT-2400 enters hyperspace, sending the vessel and the surviving Imperials on their way home to Selene, capital of the Empire. Danik is leaning against the bulkhead in the rear of the Whipping Star. He's obviously down, his eyes closed and his face bearing no real emotion. It's been tough for him - not that so many good men died, but that he came here looking for power and lost his Holocron, and came out with nothing. A few minutes after entering hyperspace, he finally opens his eyes and takes a look around the ship. Dareus, the pilot, looks pretty beat up, but strong. Cantrell is Cantrell. And, of course, there's Darth Malign; when did he even get on board? Danik steps off from the bulkhead and moves towards the Sith Lord. "I lost my Holocron. It's gone." Dareus grabs the pack and sets it on the table, he grins to Cantrell, "Do me a favour Sergeant..." He winces a bit with the addition of some antiseptic into the flesh wounds on his arm, "Check my dufflebag over there for the last survivor..." With a small smirk, he hopes the sergeant remembers what he's talking about. The medic wraps the clean white dressing around his arm, which slowly develops a few red spots, and the young man pats him on the shoulder, "There Ensign, that will have to do until we get back to the fleet." Dareus nods to the young man, "Thanks." Looking back to Cantrell, "Remind me to try to be around you 501st guys a lot more..." He knows there was a lot of death and destruction, but with a smile on his face, he continues, "....it's been interesting, to say the least." He puts one leg up on the bench which is behind the table, and leans back against the wall, "Oh, there should be some mess kit glasses in there too....adult size" he chuckles. The hell is this guy talking about? Cantrell looks at Dareus, not knowing what he's talking about, but then a muse strikes. Pushing himself back up from his feet, he tears through the duffle-bag, revealing the Corellian whiskey from earlier. "Sir, you are a lifesaver." The Mandalorian stares at the case of whiskey for a long moment. Victory is sweet. "Ya know..." Cantrell takes a puff of his cigarette, taking a seat over next to Dareus. "You make a good trooper..." He pours some of the whiskey in several seperate glasses and places them on the table. "M'lord, Admiral..." Cantrell gestures to the glasses filled with the whiskey. "This..." Cantrell takes a swig of his whiskey, a sigh of relief after the liquid slides down his throat. "...this is what I do, and I would not give it up for anything else." Malign takes a long draw from his cigarette and lets the smoke roll out of his nose as Danik approaches and speaks of his plight. The Sith's dark hazel eyes glance over toward the Grand Admiral with a rather dispassionate expression, "Did you really think the holocron was truly yours?" The man smirks pushing himself from the bulk head he had decided to lean on. The man moves swiftly across the room and collects his glass of whiskey. "You, Grand Admiral, were not ready for the secrets in a Sith Holocron." Malign says with some spite hidden in his words, "You have no true understanding of our ways only recently have you begun to unlock your potiential. In time we shall return to this world to collect what is yours, but for now you must swear your loyalty to me and I will show you the path to unlimited power." Malign takes his whiskey down in one gulp slamming the cup back to the table Cantrell had placed them on. Danik turns to look at Dareus and Cantrell as the two troopers begin taking out the whiskey. Never a heavy drinker, Danik nonetheless takes the glass and drinks it down rather quickly. It relaxes him - somewhat. He's still upset about the whole botched operation. And Malign is certainly not helping his mood. But the prospect of still attaining the so-called ultimate power Malign refers to looms over Kreldin, giving him the push he needs to continue onward. "I understand. I request that you teach me then, Malign. I wish to become your apprentice, and learn the ways of the Sith; train me, guide me. I pledge my total loyalty, and the loyalty of the Imperial military, to you." Danik is willing to set aside his duties to the New Order for now. First, he must learn from Malign. This is the most important thing. He'll get his Holocron back eventually though. He promises himself. Dareus stands up, and heads over to take a seat by Cantrell, "Hell, you never know where my duty will take me." He grabs a glass of the whiskey, and holds it up towards the Sergeant, "To your boys who can't be here for this." He downs the glass with one fell swoop, and sets it back on the table, and reaches for the bottle to pour another one. After all they've been through, he definately needed that, more than likely, they all did. "A small grin crosses his face as he begins to fill the glasses again (might as well), "Maybe I'll just have to request a transfer to help you boys out a little more...." Setting the bottle back down, but leaving it uncorked, he leaves the two Sith, absolutely not wanting to interrupt this moment, since, quite frankly he's still alive, "Or at least fly you around, since I damn sure can't wield a blaster like you..." The Mandalorian frowns at the mention of the dead. "To the Empire.." He raises his glass up in a toast, downing the content with a quick gulp. Leaning back against the bulkhead, he lets out a relax sigh, unsnapping the chestplate off and throwing it aside. "It takes training...i've been hunting since as long as I can remember, back on Pakrik Minor." Cantrell takes a quick look over at the confering Sith, leaving them to their business. "Takes a lot of practice. Hell, even the Admiral outshot me one time...but that was a fluke." He chuckles at the memory of actually losing to Danik in a shooting contest. He was sick that day. "But yeah...i'll definately give word to my superiors of your actions, sir." "Sir, I-I-I think I'm going to go find some /real/ women. Not like the bar'lys and the--the--thee I dunno." He wavers around before turning and stumbling for the door. A moment passes before he turns back to the WolfKiee. "And sir, I dunno if I should be telling you this, but...I... think you need to shave. You're hai-ry." He giggles some more before he stumbles out the door. Once out the door, he takes one step further and then crashes into a ditch. I think he's out for the night, Folks. - Lieutenant JG, Tellain - Smuggler's Dig Cantina. Malign's features darken as Danik speaks and he nods solemnly. Was he willing to give this power to him for training in the way of the Dark Side? Of course, it was easy to sense, Danik Kreldin, wanted power. He wanted the means to rule the galaxy and to spread the Empire to the very edges of the galaxy. The Sith steps forward and places his hand on the shoulder of the older man, "Very well, Grand Admiral, I will teach you what I can, but I will also bring you before my Master." The man says darkly. Vadim would give him instructions on what he must do with this one. Perhaps if he trains Danik well, this man and himself could easily defeat Korolov, that fool and see to the future of the Empire. "I will open your eyes, and introduce you to the true nature of the force." Malign says stepping away from the Admiral, "Soon." Tyler takes another drag from his cigarette and takes a seat in the lounge of the vessel, "I need something from you Admiral, I need Johanna's son, my nephew delivered to my hands." The man's hazel eyes flash, "I will ponder your first lesson, though I believe you have already experienced it. Pain, the pain of suffering, fear, and loss, Ord Trasi must have been a test from your ancestor for you to experience loss of something you valued." Power. Who didn't want it? It's Danik's goal. Though the power isn't for him; he wants it simply so he can help the Empire. Expand and preserve the New Order. Danik does not flinch as Tyler places a hand on his shoulder; he stares Tyler in the eyes and slowly nods his head. "Thank you... Master. I am ready." A meeting with Tyler's Master? He must be referring to Vadim. Who else? This would be most interesting indeed. He does, however, seem a bit taken back by Tyler's request. So, he found out Etiel was in his posession - what a shame. Well, he would have to comply. "Very well, Master. Etiel will be returned. He's currently being held aboard my commandship. He has not been harmed, I can assure you. Johanna will be returned to you as well..." She has been awfully quiet since the Terentak attack. Perhaps she's a bit shaken up? "Perhaps you are right... perhaps it was all just a test..." Danik does find it hard to accept, but it is logical. From what he knows of the Sith, that is their sort of method. "We're coming up on Selene soon... we shall return to the Malevolence, then, and retrieve Etiel." Escape from Ord Trasi, The